This application seeks a continuation of support for a joint University of Miami/Dade County (Florida) Public Schools bioscience outreach project. The project proposes to maintain an ongoing contribution to the national effort to redress the under-representation of disadvantaged students in the science and health fields. It aims to do this by improving precollege science education in a large school district with heavy disadvantaged representation. The project continues to have the following broad goals: (i) motivating students to take more science classes in high school, and excel at them, (ii) inspiring students to consider (health) science majors in college, and (iii) motivating them to consider postgraduate science study and careers as bioresearch scientists. The methods chosen for achieving these goals are based on 9 years' experience. They include an intensive lab skills course followed by hands-on, mentored, 6-week laboratory and related scientific experiences for 14 high school disadvantaged students, 4 in-service science teachers, and 2 pre-service teachers in the university medical school's basic science and clinical departments. Students will help operate lab instruments, help conduct experiments, and contribute otherwise to specific problem-solving research projects. Students will be immersed in the life of the university by living 5 days a week in dormitories for the duration of their summer experience and by attending and participating in evening enrichment programs that will strong emphasize social, conceptual and ethical aspects of scientific research. In-service and pre-service teachers will likewise join working laboratories and be supervised by mentors. They will be expected to bring their experience back to the classroom in the form of improved lesson plans and to enjoy a renewed excitement for science and a better ability to inspire students to consider careers as researchers. Teachers and students will be evaluated according to a number of criteria, and a consolidated tracking system will be established to follow students after their summer experience. The host university is committed to contribute lab space, faculty time, planning and development funds and program director salary support.